Pseudomonas infections of the cornea generally result in the loss of vision of the infected eye. Such infections originate as a result of corneal wounds from improper use of contact lenses, puncture, and irritation by foreign objects. The rapid course of destruction (12 to 48 hrs.) and the resistance of Pseudomonas to antimicrobial therapy make the proposed research of urgent concern. Research by others employing experimental infection of rabbit, guinea pig, and rat corneas, contributed some basic information to the understanding of the pathology and therapy of corneal Pseudomonas infections. Practically no work has been carried out on the immunological aspects. Recognizing the difficulty of experimentation with large numbers of large animals, we attempted and succeeded in establishing a similar infection in a much more conveniently handled animal, the mouse. Experiments based on this method, the infection of the mouse cornea, will enable extension of previous studies and lead to the discovery of basic information pertinent to therapy of human corneal infections. Pseudomonas infections of tissues other than the cornea are becoming of increasing importance in clinical medicine. The threat of life is greatest in the debilitated or immunologically weak patient. Because of cornea (having no direct blood supply) is an immunologically weak tissue, I believe that the results of the proposed research will apply to these life threatening infections. The objectives of the proposed study are to: document the pathology of the untreated infection of mouse cornea using different strains of Pseudomonas aeruginosa; determine the effects of active and passive immunity; develop means of experimental therapy suitable for testing antigens, antiinflammatory and immunosuppressive agents and antimicrobials; and based on the understanding of these effects, to discover leads for specific applications in the understanding, prevention and treatment of human disease.